cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Meleana
< - - Back to Characters Meleana played by RukiaShego. PAST Meleana is the daughter of Odette and John Rolf, she was born and raised in the circus her entire life. She has not known any other life, since she is underage Odette has yet to allowed Meleana to sign a contract. But of course the circus is her only home so she wouldn't dare reveal its secrets. She is not a VAmpire, infact she does not know what she is due to the fact that her mother has not revealed the identity of her lineage. She was born exactly 9 months after an incident at the circus when her mother's current lover, a rival sorcerer called Proffesor ScrewEyes tried to take over the circus. He was killed by Odette and her flock. Raised solely by her mother, she has grown up in this life watching all others come and go. All the while she and her mother remain. As such she doesnt get attached to others too often. Her mother's untraditional form of raising has allowed Meleana to follow her own path in life, most of the time she spends it playing around the circus watching the other members. Some say that when you feel a chill down your spine it is Meleana watching you. It has been revealed to no one else but Facilier that Odette got pregnant by John Rolf who was a young man courting Odette seeking to remove her interests from the rival wizard. He suceeded and soon after Odette found out she was pregnant. But there was an issue, while her stomach grew Odette felt no life in the child, and on the day Maleana was supposed to be born she wasnt. Meleana was dead in the womb 'stillborn' dealing with that grief her mother used all her underworld connections and magic..... and the next day little baby Meleana started to cry signifying the beginning of her life.. Running Away After finding out the truth about the identity of her father, Meleana ran away and left the circus. She is currently saying close though and sharing an apartment with Cody PERSONALITY Meleana is a cheerful girl that runs the horror show, with her horrible power to summon the spirits of the dead. she doesnt have alot of friends because most people are scared of her and her mother. As for her relationship with the older members she is a respectable girl if a bit creepy and because she gets lonely she lets lose her spirits more then she should. And they cause trouble, which means she gets in trouble. She tries to be sociable but when your closest friend is a zombie its hard to have normal conversation. She is inquistive, clever but sometimes can be just a bit moody like her mother. RELATIONSHIPS Facilier = Is the closest thing to a father Maleana has ever known, because of Odette's lack of discipline Maleana's main disciplinarion is Facilier. She knows her mother likes him so she even sometimes purposely causes trouble so that the two of them could have a conversation even if it is fighting over her. She likes watching Facilier teaching the other members of the circus though she doesnt seem to pay attention to the lessons. Odette = As her mother the two of them do not have the typical relationship, this is due to Odette's form of parenting. The two of them rarely fight and usually only when the matter comes up of who her father is, then sparks go flying and people hide in their tents. She doesnt go on hunting with her mother even though she was taught. The two of them havent spoken since a big fight. John Rolf = Maleana's biological father. The two of them havent spoken since a big fight. Esme = Unlike her mother Maleana likes Esme, and enjoys watching her dance. She constantly slips in to watch Esme practice. Cody = likes as a friend, currently stealing his bed Belle = likes as a friend Dongwa = Maleana loves the familiar she thinks that he is funny, she loves to bug the cat any time she can. Role in the Cirque Runs the horror show of the cirque Introduction Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Worker